


Supernatural

by Amelia_Bennet



Series: In-Between [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Interdimensional Travel, Magic, Summoning, dark mage jumin, liminal space, magican assistant jaehee, mysmehalloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Bennet/pseuds/Amelia_Bennet
Summary: You weren't crazy, they were real and you had to find a way back to them.  After meeting with Yoosung and now Zen, it becomes clear that there was a chance you would meet the rest of them. It feels different today like you are being called by some sort of force. Who was calling you and why did this sort of magic feel different?





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but my day 3 submission for the Mysme Halloweek 2018. Prompt: supernatural. This can be read as a stand-alone but it does continue from Sweets.

It’s colder today than usual, so you bundle up on the couch and try to enjoy this peculiar Halloween Baking show on Netflix. Glancing out the distant window, the skies are cloudy and grey. It looks about ready to storm and you wonder if the trip to the museum would be cancelled.

Picking up your phone, you send a message to your friend asking if she still wanted to go out today despite the bad weather. She doesn’t respond immediately but you don’t blame her since it’s only 9 am.

You haven’t been able to sleep properly since the farm and now, here you are, awake. At the beginning you thought it was all just a dream when you met Yoosung but the chance encounter with Zen proved that it was real.

Zen.

You bury your face in your hands when you remember him flirting with you and asking you out. But it’s the memory of him leaning closely to you and cupping your cheek that you feel the room is moving around.

Still, it irks you how easily you step in and out of this space and onto another. You spent the following days visiting farms and parks but still nothing. Flipping through your apps, you try the Mystic Messenger game again and it still remained broken. Did this have something to do with the strange dimensional overlap that you were experiencing?

Hour after hour have been spent on Reddit looking for answers or experiences but so far nothing.

You sink into the couch, your shoulders are tense from all the hours spent hunched over the laptop looking for clues and leads.

The phone beeps.

_Yeah, be there by noon. Just getting ready now._

You had time to relax, so you close your eyes and you fall asleep.

You find yourself back at the tea party, the table is filled with desserts and teapots but there is no one else there. Taking a seat, you help yourself to food and drinks again. This was after all a dream, there was no real danger this time around.

It is the sound of leaves crunching and the heavy footsteps that make you pause and turn around. In the close distance you see a flash of white running towards you, could that be Zen?

“MC! MC!”

This was a dream right? You watch the small blur get closer and closer till finally the towering figure of Zen is beside you. He’s panting profusely and leans on his knees to help catch his breath.

You reach for your now cold cup of tea and offer it to him. He grabs it and takes large gulps, the cup is emptied. Zen is fully recovered and he’s looking at you with those piercing red eyes, it was unnerving how intently he looked.

“Are you real? Is this a dream?” he asks.

It strikes you odd how he is the one asking you this. Zen, the fictitious member of the RFA is the one who thinks you're not real.

“I fell asleep on the couch and I was sure that this was all a dream.”

He takes hold of your hand and sure enough, it feels solid. He’s real? This was real?

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Yoosung and I are starting to look like looneys visiting every farm and park we could find.”

You can’t stop the laugh from escaping from your lips because they had also been looking for you.

“Me too,”

As Zen takes a seat, you wonder if seeing him in your dreams has something to do with his dream premonition. Was the October magic amplifying his innate ability of dreams to allow him to astral project?

“Zen,” you start but can’t find the words to continue. You don’t know what to say or do, this could be the last time but somewhere in your heart you didn’t believe it. Instead, he asks you about your plans for the day to keep the conversation going.

You have this nagging feeling that you would have to go soon but you tell him about the museum exhibit. His lips twist into a frown and his eyes squint in confusion at your response.

“The Bram Stoker Vampire exhibit? That’s odd we have that exhibit happening here as well. Actually J--”

The blaring sound of your alarm clock jolts you awake. Your hands grab the device buried under the cushions and stop the infernal racket. Setting it back down, you pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh.

You wonder if that was really just a dream or if it was another form of interdimensional travel. Standing up and stretching, you head to the washroom and get ready. The events of the dream still replaying over and over.

When you finish getting ready you sit back on the couch and flip through the photos again. Looking at the ones of the pumpkin field with Yoosung and at the tea party with Zen. They were real and looking for you as well.

Your phone rings and you can only guess that your friend is outside waiting for you. You call out to your mom and tell her that you were leaving and pop out. You walk towards the black car and enter, your friend notices the frazzled expression on your face.

“Is everything okay?”

Shaking your head, you tell her about the dream about Zen and just how real it seemed. She frowns as well but you see the gears in her head turning. How she bites her lips and fiddles with her phone.

“This sounds like his dream powers from the game. You’re right it must be this month amplifying it but he said something interesting, J.”

You wait for her to continue her explanation but she starts the car first and begins driving. You knew that driving helped her think and figure out things faster so you waited for her to start speaking again.

Several minutes pass before she starts speaking again.

“If Zen is right then it seems that things there might be running parallel to here. This same exhibit is happening as well but he mentioned J, who we can assume is Jumin in this conversation.”

You lean back into the seat processing the information before you suddenly lean forward. Your heart beating quickly at understanding what she was implying.

“Jumin is going to be at the museum as well?! We’re going to meet him?” You can hardly believe what you’re saying but it was a fair assumption.

Your friend gives you a grin and you feel dizzy all over again from the possibility of seeing another one of the RFA members.

“Now, MC. Don’t go running off without me this time.” She chuckles and teases you about your name choice.

“You know that’s not my name!” you whine from your seat.

“Well, you could have just given any other video game character name or a gamertag.” your friend is still chuckling at your rational decision to call yourself Main character.

The conversation is filled with theories about how the encounter with Jumin would occur but the plan was you would not be like Alice after seeing a white rabbit if you did see them. Since in the past, you would lose cellular reception and had no way of going back.

When you finally arrive at the museum, you feel antsy to get to the exhibit. You look up at the skylight and notice how dark it is, for a moment you could not believe that it was only 2 PM. It was only a matter of time before the heavens start pouring down.

The museum was relatively empty and it was probably due to this impending storm. But this was all a perfect set-up for an encounter with one of the RFA. You and your friend make your way up a grand staircase and are forced to make a detour through a new piece called the hall of mirrors.

When you reach the hall, you inhale sharply at the set up. A long narrow hallway surrounded by mirrors up on mirrors scattered all over the walls. Each mirror having its own distinct frame from each other.

“Wow,” you breath out, amazed at the beautiful showcase and mirror setup. Your friend pulls out her phone and begins taking pictures of it. You follow her lead and decide to enjoy this moment. There was no sure way of knowing when you would run into Jumin and how it would occur. So you pose with your friend and take some silly photos together.

As you walk with her further down the hallway, you notice it from the corner of your eye. A figure walking from the far end of the hallway but it is only being reflected in the mirrors. You freeze and take hold of your friend stunned and unable to move.

She looks at you confused but you can only point a finger towards the mirror. It takes a moment before she starts to see it too. Your frozen muscles start to thaw when you realize who it is walking in the mirror.

“Is that--” your friend says.

“Jaehee Kang.” you interrupt her with your answer.

You hear her footsteps in the room but only see her reflection as she passes by.

“Jaehee,” your friend calls out. Jaehee stops for a moment as if she heard her name but continues on walking into the adjacent room. You and your friend follow her into the next room and you try and calm the rapid beating of your heart.

The room is filled with different manuscripts and possessions from Bram Stokers home and research but right in the middle is the newest piece being lent to the museum for the time being.

“The Book of Scholomance ” your friend whispers out. At the side of the room you can’t help but notice a large mirror set up in order to make the room look bigger and grander. There was no reflection of Jaehee this time.

Walking towards the large scroll that was unrolled, you read the little blurb about how it was pieced back together and restored. What was interesting about it was that it contained a variety of spells, formulas and histories.

You swear for a moment that you hear the soft mutterings of a man in the empty room but there is no one. Was Jumin in here?

The lights flicker as the sound of thunder crashes into the room. You find the room is dimmer and the mirror from earlier has a hooded figure standing in it. You want to scream but find yourself unable too.

The mirror looks watery and you see how the figure knocks on the mirror. Looking at your friend, you see that she is also looking in the same direction and a sense of relief comes back to you. If you weren’t the only one seeing this that meant it really was happening.

Taking deep breaths, you try and calm the hammering in your heart. Taking tiny steps, you make your way towards the mirror. When you reach it, you notice how the figure moves to push down their hood. Holding your breath, you expect a horrific monster of some sort but instead, you are greeted with the handsome face of Jumin Han.

You blink several moments as inquisitive onyx eyes stared back at you.

“Jumin Han,” the name spills from your lips and you see how those same eyes quint back at you.

“Who are you?” his question comes out more like a command. You turn towards your friend looking for help and see that she is making her way towards you now.

“I asked you a question, I command you to answer me.” his voice is low and deep. How he seemed to enunciate the words made you shiver.

The mirror seems to ripple for a moment and you realize that this could be a through the looking glass moment. Looking back at your friend you shout out to her.

“I think, I can go through,” you say aloud. Just as you turn to face your friend who was only a few steps away, you hear the voice of Jumin muttering something. It sounded like a spell but you feel it, your feet moving on their own towards the mirror.

You scream out to your friend, begging her to help. But it’s too late. Your hands reach out and pass through the water like surface and soon you pass through completely.

It feels like passing through water for a moment but as you blink your eyes to adjust but you see the frowning face of Jumin staring at you. The room looks exactly the same as before but you turn around and look into the mirror to see the horrified expression of your friend. You touch the mirror and find that it is solid.

“I’m stuck!” you call out to her and knock on the mirror desperate to reach her. Whipping around you face Jumin.

“What have you done?” you wait for a response and it’s only after a few moments that he answers.

“I anointed this mirror and few others in the other hall for a ritual.”

You turn away from him and look back at the mirror and his words slowly sink in.

“Try the mirrors in the hall! The ones that have ripples!” you call out to her. Your voice is high pitched from the panic of passing through. You watch your friend disappear from the room and into the hallway.

“This isn’t like before…” muttering to yourself, you wonder how this happened. It was true that you expected to run into Jumin here but this wasn’t anything like last time. 

The look of displeasure on Jumin’s face dissolves and there is a spark of recognition in his eyes.

“You’re MC,” for a second you almost forget that’s the name you had given to both Yoosung and Zen.

Before you could respond, you hear the sound of two people running into the room. You walk past Jumin and head towards the entrance and sure enough you see both Jaehee and your friend sprint into the room.

You hurry towards them and hug your friend.

“Mr. Han! This girl came through the mirror!” Jaehee’s speech is quick as she hurries to Jumin’s side.

“So did that one,” his voice is even and you can’t tell if he’s displeased with this fact or not. Jaehee pauses for a moment and stares at you before she realizes as well who you were.

“Wait isn’t that-”

“Yes, that’s MC.” Jumin’s eyes stare at you but then shift to your friend in suspicion.

“But then who is that?” Jaehee frowns and you can tell she’s unhappy with this sudden encounter.

You step forward and make introductions.

“I’m MC and this is my friend…” you trail of for a moment and wonder how to introduce her. If she was here then that meant that she could have also been the MC avatar that did the routes. To be safe you had to give her a different name. The first thing that pops into your mind is the most recent game your friend was playing.

“This is my friend, 2B.” You sweat profusely and you see how your friend gives you a pointed stare.

Jaehee’s frown seems to get even deeper when she hears this.

“MC and 2B? What kind of names are those?” she pushes her glasses up from the bridge of her nose as she walks closer to you and “2B”.

“That’s our nickname,” you feel a tad bit annoyed at Jaehee’s distrustful behaviour. To be fair, Jaehee was always distrustful at the start of the game.

Jumin is quiet and it’s this silence that bothers you more than Jaehee’s obvious annoyance. You glance at 2B and she is returning his stare. You wonder if you missed something or if they were inner monologuing about the situation.

It’s only when Jaehee steps forward that this staring battle ends.

“You both need to go back where you came from.” she points at the mirror and stares back at us. Her gaze lands on me in particular as she continues her sermon.

“I know Yoosung and Zen trust you MC but I don’t. God knows, those two said too much about the RFA to you and with the fact that you seem to disappear in and out of existence.”

You step back and look away, your chest hurts from the accusation. You know that she’s just trying to protect the organization but her words wound you.

2B steps forward, her hands are in fists, “She didn’t choose for all this to happen. Or the fact that she just keeps running into these people at random times.”

Jaehee is about to argue back when Jumin interrupts the conversation.

“ They can’t go back at the moment, the mirror only works in one direction.” Jaehee goes still at those words.

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Does this mean?”

“No, you’re not stuck here forever. There’s a limit of how long you can stay here until you fade back into your world.” Jumin sighs and you see how the corner of his lip twitches annoyed for some reason.

“Assistant Kang, I’ll be heading into the archives to do more research.” Jumin doesn’t bother to make eye contact with you or 2B as he leaves the room. When he’s gone, you notice how Jaehee’s shoulders seem to sag down, she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“This is going to be a long day,” she mutters to herself.

“Are you okay?” you ask, despite her disposition earlier you know that Jaehee just means well. She looks at you with wide eyes, surprised at your concern.

“I’m...fine. Thanks,” you nod and offer her a warm smile.

You walk a little ways away from Jaehee so you can speak with 2B for a moment. When both you and her are out of earshot she smiles and laughs at you.

“2B?” she smiles at your decision.

“Well, I didn’t want to say your player name or your real name. Besides, my name is MC it would sound weird if you had a normal name and I didn’t. Besides, you’re going to Cosplay her soon.” you whisper.

“Anyways, I’m going to find Jumin. I need to ask him a few things,” you explain to 2B about how unnatural this encounter was. How it felt like you were summoned this time around instead of magic just happening naturally.

“Okay, I’ll stay here and find out what the situation is on everything.”

Nodding your head,you start to make your way back to the entrance of the room. Jaehee looks like she’s about to protest you walking out on your own but you hear 2B calling her and starting a conversation.

Picking up the pace, you sprint down the hall of mirrors and find the map on the main floor again. The layout of things was slightly different from the one in your world but the building itself was exactly the same. You pass by the skylight and notice that it was also storming here. The sound of rainfall echoed in the room you were in. You ran your hand along the wall as you walk towards a set of large oak double doors.

You stop in front and listen to the footsteps that shuffle inside. You take a deep breath before pushing it open. The doors creak in a stereotypical manner that makes you cringe at how loud it was. You hear the sound of shuffling papers stop as you enter the archives. The sound of Jumin flipping through papers and books picks up once again after a few moments.

Glancing around the windowless room you notice how wooden shelves with tomes lined the walls. While certain sections had boxes labeled with names of each exhibit. You run your fingers across the books and feel a sense of peace wash over you. You walk through the room till finally, you find Jumin at a table surrounded by a pile of books, a box labeled “Scholomance research” was opened up on the table. Papers from that box were strewn all over the desk. You take a seat across from him and wait for him to acknowledge your presence.

Minutes pass by before you hear a sigh.

“Yes, MC?” He doesn’t look up from his work when he finally speaks.

“You were trying to summon something, I want to know what it was. Because I get the feeling it wasn’t supposed to be me.” You notice how his hands stop flipping the page. Jumin finally looks up and you have to stop yourself from shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

“You’re assumptions are correct. I was indeed trying to summon something…”

Your mind is in a frenzy, Jumin had always been interested in magic in the game but to see him actually perform a ritual was a whole different story. Your eyes narrow when you see the document he was reading, the word School of Scholomance.

“Jumin… you should be careful with the magic involved with the school of Scholomance. You could summon something much worse than me,”

Despite his perfect and controlled reactions, you notice how his finger twitches slightly at your words.

“And what do you know about rituals?” he puts emphasis on “you” that you want to back down from the challenge.

“I know you’re wealthy and that for you to dabble in magic like this. It’s because you can’t use your money to reach it…” you pause and take in his features. His hands are steady now, he meets your gaze without a problem and yet you can feel something is wrong and off with him.

“You’re using the mirrors to try and find her aren't you?"

You tuck your hair behind your ear as you say this and you see his posture stiffen ever so slightly. You want to reach out and just grab hold of him but you keep your hands still and wait for his snide response of denial.

“I had used a dark spell that would allow me to see her and bring her back to us...” he pauses “But all the mirror showed was you.”

“I’m sorry,” You want to say more, to explain the game mechanics to him but how do you tell a person all their pain and life was a game? Created as a source of entertainment by the people of Cheritz.

You stare at the table and you realize just how large a gap MC the avatar has left in their lives. Your eyes brim with tears so you blink quickly in hopes of making it go away. Your head hangs low as your vision blurs and tears fall on the wooden table.

“Can you tell me about her?”

Only the sound of the ticking clock is heard in the room. You expect Jumin to ignore your request and just go back to searching for more spells.

“She was precious to us all. But she had a knack for seeing the tangled webs,”

Looking up you see that Jumin has a distant expression on his face. There was a softness to it that made you realize just how real your actions in the game were. It wasn’t just a game, it was real to them. You could see that he was wearing himself thin from researching ways to bring back the MC in the game.

When you take in his features in great detail you notice the tired bags under his eyes. His form looks skinnier than the in-game drawings. He wasn’t taking care of himself because he was a man on a mission to find the MC he met at the RFA party. You suddenly see how isolated and alone Jumin Han is from the RFA. 

You want to see Jumin smile, a real smile just like Yoosung and Zen.

“Will you be bringing Elizabeth the III to the Halloween party?”

The effect is instantaneous and his smile is beautiful. He tells you about his plans on giving Elizabeth the III her own private room and entertainment while the party was happening. How he had also planned on having security watch over her in case she ran off.

“What are your thoughts on cats?”

You can’t help but smile as a sense of de ja vu settles. Just like before you tell him about how you love cats but have a dog at the moment.

He hmms at the thought but you ask him about any possible future projects and he tells you about his upcoming Halloween cat treat line that he was planning on launching to spread Halloween cheer. You nod and listen to his grand ideas of also having a pyramid built for Elizabeth in the future.

This is the Jumin you remembered in the game and you desperately wish that he could be this happy forever. You want to find the avatar MC, the one who went through those 11 days. Reaching across the table for one of the documents, you start looking over each page for an answer.

“What are you-”

You interrupt his question with a shhhh and point at the papers.

“I’m researching on how you can bring back your party planner,” Jumin looks at you wide-eyed and his jaw drops a little but he recovers gracefully and begins looking at the other papers on the desk. The room is silent for a while but you soon start asking him questions about the different rituals and forms of magic he has tried before.

It comes as a surprise to you at how knowledgeable he is on the occult. How carefully he researched each ritual and the results. It becomes increasingly obvious that Jumin may have a proficiency for the Scholomance dark magic.

“Jumin, you could be a dark mage,”

He turns to you and tilts his head to the side confused at your comment. The image of Elizabeth doing that pops into your head and you have to stop yourself from giggling at him.

“I mean, you know so much and I think you actually know what you’re doing.”

Jumin looks pleased at your remark as he flips through another page. “Of course I do, only an amateur would dabble with things they could not control.”

You take a few moments to take pictures of some of the notes and even some of Jumin pouring over the book. When you finish taking some photos you continue reading through the pages and it’s Jumin’s sudden movement that wake you from your reading trance.

“I think I’ve found it,” he pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing down the things he would need for this ritual to be successful.

 You stand up and walk closer and take a look at the spell he found. Jumin is quick with his writing and hands it to you.

“Can you get this to Assistant Kang? I need to read more about this ritual but I’m positive this is the one I need to summon her,”

Jumin practically pushes you out of the archive room and soon you find yourself sprinting back to the exhibit from earlier. Your footsteps echoing in the empty museum, its when you reach the hallway of mirrors that you slow down a tad bit.

When you enter the room, you see 2B and Jaehee are chatting in a friendly manner. You’re relieved that the antagonist Jaehee from earlier has been replaced with this friendlier version.

“MC, you’re back.” 2B is the first to notice your presence and makes her way to meet you.

“Jumin, needs a few things to do the next ritual.” 2B perks up at the words ritual and you see the interest shining in her eyes.

“Go help him research the method, I’m sure he’ll need some help. I’m going to hand this list to Jaehee and maybe help her prepare,”

2B nods her head and starts making her way out.

You walk slowly to Jaehee who is sitting at a bench near the manuscript. She cradles a cup of what you can assume is coffee but she is guarded once more. Taking a seat next to her, you hand her the piece of paper that Jumin had written up.

Jaehee takes the paper while carefully avoiding physical contact with you. You watch her read the paper with one hand and sipping from the cup of coffee in the other. Her eyebrows are knit together and you see her mentally planning for the next ritual.

“This is going to take time to prepare,” she mutters mostly to herself and even appears to have forgotten that you are sitting next to her. A tired expression crosses over her features and you see how overworked and tired she is.

“Jaehee, are you okay?” you reach out to touch her shoulder but Jaehee backs away from your touch.

“This is my job, of course I’m okay,” her tone is clipped and you see the proud front that she is putting up with you.

Jaehee pulls out her phone and clicks her tongue in annoyance when she has no connection to the internet or any phone reception.

“I’m sorry, that’s because of me,” You point up at the storm and explain to her how each time you’ve met with one of the RFA there was never any connection.

“It’s because you and 2B are an anomaly that doesn’t belong here,” you can’t help but wince a little at her explanation but you could not deny it.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

You want to bring up coffee or zen’s plays to lighten the mood but you know that it would be weird for you to know about the things that she liked. Because Zen has not told you himself just how big of a fan Jaehee was. You knew this from playing the game.

If you couldn’t lighten the mood you knew that you had to at least bring up the missing party planner.

“Jumin, Zen and Yoosung, they really miss her,” you throw it out there desperate to hear her thoughts.

“Yes, and so do I,” her eyes are downcast and you decide to continue on.

“Jumin, he’s doing all these rituals to find her.”

“I want to find her too,” she admits and you can’t help but see just how desperately she wants to find the MC she knew. You see how tired her eyes are and how she constantly rubs a part of her shoulder. Jaehee must have spent hours hunched over a computer screen trying to help the research go faster.  
  
“Jaehee, please take care of yourself.”

She looks at you surprised at the kind sentiment. You take hold of her hand and find that she isn’t resisting your touch, you lead her out of the exhibit. There’s a water fountain nearby and you bring her to it.

“You should drink, it’ll help with your headache and fatigue. Sorry I don’t exactly have interdimensional pocket change.” She chuckles at your joke and takes a drink from the fountain.

“Thanks MC,” Her complexion is still too pale but you see how much brighter her eyes are compared to how zombie-like it looked earlier.

You sit with her for a moment as she catches her breath. “I’m worried about Mr. Han.” Jaehee is looking out at the distance towards the archives and your stomach starts to churn.

“Jumin is strong, I’m sure he’ll be able to weather anything.” You try and comfort her but her gaze is filled with worry and dread.

“Chairman Han has been pressuring Mr. Han to focus... But with our party planner going missing…Chairman Han just doesn't understand,” she trails off and you see the shadows under her eyes. How she worries for both Jumin and the missing MC avatar.

You want to run back to the archives and speak to Jumin because this was breaking you. Hearing about him being so scattered and unfocused on his work... it was just unnerving to know he was so distraught. Jumin excelled in business and always had the confidence of the board members and investors but this...

It was because of you.

“The investors are starting to question his decision and it doesn’t help we’re here instead of having lunch with them,” Jaehee sighs and finally meets your gaze.

“It will be okay. I know she’ll come back.” The words stick to your throat as you lie to Jaehee’s face. You were here already and watching everyone suffer, you close your eyes and wish that you could just find the MC avatar that attended the party.

Instead of walking straight back to the exhibit you detour through a hall filled with statues. You wanted Jaehee to relax and smile for a moment too.

“I think that one kind of looks like Zen,” You point at one of the statues since it reminded you of the April fools day DLC. Jaehee’s eyes are now intrigued at your comment, this was the look of a fangirl trying to gauge if a stranger was also the same.

“Oh? You think it looks like him?”

You nod your head and tell her about your first run in with him. Of course, you decide not to tell her just how closely he held you or how he touches your cheek affectionately. You were well aware of just how protective Jaehee could get when it came to protecting Zen’s career.

As you finish telling her the story and the dream, you notice how she frowns and even reaches for her phone on instinct.

“Thank you for helping Zen out, those fans are not recognized by his fan club,” Jaehee is upset but also relieved with your intervention. You notice how her cheeks are a fierce red and just how tightly she grips the fringes of her coat.

“Don’t worry about it. Zen in all his beauty is meant for everyone to admire,” The smile that Jaehee gives you is sincere and you feel warm when you finally receive it.

You both continue walking around the room and you take the time to ask her about Zen's past performances. She goes into great deal explaining all the plot points and her opinion on how Zen’s performance has improved during each show.

As you listen to her talk so expressively, you notice how her hands are waving in the air during some part of the explanations. You can’t help but smile and wish that you too could fangirl with her here.

You look away from her and find your own voice dying down in the conversation.

“MC, are you okay?” Jaehee is touching your arm, you see that somehow in this short time she has grown comfortable with you again.

You try to give her a smile but you feel the tears brimming again, “I’m okay, I just wish I could have gone to see these shows. I wish I could talk to you and everyone some more.”

Jaehee’s eyes start to water as well but she blinks them away and leads you back to the exhibit room without saying a word. There’s something on Jaehee’s mind and you want to ask but you see how determined she looks. When you both arrive at the exhibit room, Jaehee sprints to the bench she was at earlier and starts rummaging through her bag.

You wait for a few moments and see that she’s pulling out a dvd. She hands it to you and smiles.

“No one in this world should ever have to go without seeing one of Zen’s plays,” You look at her stunned.

“Are you sure? I mean, if you’re carrying it around it must mean a lot to you,” you try and hand it back to her but she pushes it back to you.

“Please MC, I want you to take it and watch it with 2B,” you’re grateful to her kindness and tuck away the dvd into your bag.

“Well, at least help me you set up for this ritual.”

You see Jaehee scramble to get all the candles and ingredients from her bag. You, on the other hand, start drawing the magic circle onto the ground just as Jumin had drawn on his notes. At times you would call Jaehee over to clarify just what Jumin had written and what shape he had scribbled. Jaehee was glad to walk over and help you with deciphering his sketch.

You take out your phone and take photos of the magic circle and of the note Jumin had written. You decide that you wanted to compare this room to the one in your world, so you take some photos to review later. You manage to snap a few of Jaehee working and laugh at her confused expression in the picture.

Just as Jaehee begin placing the candles in the circle, you see how determined she is to find MC avatar. You hope that this spell really works. Jaehee is walking around the room doing another check on the circle and double checking her own notes.

“You would make a great dark mage assistant,” you call out to her. Jaehee pauses in her inspection and gives you a confused look.

“You’re just very thorough, I can see why Jumin trusts you so much with this,”

“Thank you,” she says and just as she’s about to say more. Jumin and 2B enter the room, deep in discussion.

“So you think, Zen should have light sticks for his performances?”

You can’t help but burst out laughing, of course 2B would tell him that. 2B goes on to explain how pumped up a crowd would be holding a light stick during a performance.

“Hmmm, this sounds like a good business venture,” Jumin looks serious. 2B glances at you and her eyes are absolutely shining with triumph with convincing him to make light sticks.

“Jumin! Everything is all set-up," you and Jaehee make your way to the pair. Jumin looks like he’s also at ease speaking to 2B as well. You’re glad that both Jumin and Jaehee are able to open up a little about how they felt.

When you reach them, you see the room spin a little and grab hold of 2B.

“MC, are you okay?” You shake your head. You swear that bits of the room were fading away right now.

“This world is fading away and being replaced,” Jumin says. You look at the magic circle that you had painstakingly drawn onto the ground it was starting to dissolve away like sand.

“I hope you find her,” 2B calls out. You hold onto 2B tighter as you notice her begin to sway from the effects of the spell.

The room is almost completely black and all that remained were the slowly dissolving form of Jaehee and Jumin remaining.

“This spell has a 50% chance of working, should it fail I will perform it again on Halloween where it increases the chance to 90%.” You hear Jumin’s voice but you can barely see him anymore.

“MC, 2B. I just wanted to say I’m sorry and thank you for being kind,” Jaehee’s voice is far away but you see how she frantically tries to take hold of you and 2B.

Goodbye.

The last pieces of the room fade to black as you and 2B have been returned home.


End file.
